


Maybe It's Fate

by WillietheOctopus



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M, Sadstuck, Zombie AU, Zombiestuck, erikar - Freeform, shitty post-midnight writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-28
Updated: 2012-10-28
Packaged: 2017-11-17 06:04:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/548406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WillietheOctopus/pseuds/WillietheOctopus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short fic that I wrote for a friend via her ask box. EriKar zombie fic. Could be considered sadstuck?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe It's Fate

     Karkat was asleep when he first had contact with the virus. Luckily, he was was not bitten, but he still lost his loved one, Terezi, to the virus. He had heard her groans of painfully becoming a zombie, but he passed it off as her being horny or messing with the albino. He didn’t realize what had happened until it was too late and she was lunging at him, her jaw unhinged and hands grabbing at him. He had no choice but to defend himself and hack her head off with a butcher knife.

      Karkat was pretty tore up after that. It was hard for him to get close to anyone. During the apocalypse, everyone was running round, attempting to form alliances, but Karkat stayed to himself, unable to do anything but mourn over the loss of Terezi and blame himself for her death, convincing himself that if he would have turned, he could have done something to help her. Without anyone around, he grew to hate himself and the entire crumbling world, that is, until he met Eridan Ampora. Eridan hadn’t meant to meet Karkat, especially in the way he had. Karkat had been holed up in his apartment on the second floor, but by some chance, Eridan had come busting through the door of his apartment, sort of. More like he came through the wall next to the door, but nonetheless, Eridan came into the apartment fighting off zombies, scaring the hell out of Karkat, although he helped once he regained his senses. It may not have been a great first impression, but Karkat wouldn’t have preffered to meet Eridan in any other way. After the offending walking dead were killed, Karkat patched Eridan up and they got a chance to talk for a bit. Karkat found out that Eridan had lost someone close as well, although it wasn’t a lover, but rather a best friend. Either way, Karkat saw it as grounds to bond with the stranger. It wasn’t easy for Karkat to open up to Eridan, but over time, as together they endured the hell they were forced into, Karkat grew to trust Eridan, telling Eridan things hat he hadn’t even told Terezi. Eridan may have been a bit dickish about he responded to the some of the stories that Karkar told Eridan, but Eridan still listened and cared about Karkat. Eridan had even caved and talked about himself a bit, too, divulging in his romantic woes before the apocalypse. Karkat listened intently and gave him advice on what to do, should Eridan have romantic encounters again. What neither of the boys anticipated is while Eridan was protecting Karkat and Karkat would tend to every small wound and scrape that Eridan would get, they would begin to slowly like each other, the feelings between them growing as time went on until, finally, Karkat broke the awkwardness and confronted Eridan, leading to Eridan confessing and then pulling Karkat into a slow and tender kiss. Karkat had been convinced that kissing someone other than Terezi would be difficult and take almost a miracle, but it came so easily for him, at least with Eridan.

     Staying boarded up in the small apartment, only venturing out whenever food or supplies were running low, everything was going great for the two. Every injury that Eridan got was kissed better. Every zombie killed was rewarded with a kiss. If there was a day with no security breaches, that meant they could lay together and cuddle almost all day. Every night was spent in each others arm, holding the other tight as if scared to lose him. Everything was perfect until one tragic day. It had started as every other day had: Eridan had gone to a drugstore to scavenge what he could, carrying a rifle along with him should he come into any trouble. He had made the journey to and from safely and without a single scratch, but as he entered the building, he was ambushed by two zombies who had been lurking around. Eridan had been able to fight them off, but not with out managing to get a big to the side of his stomach. He tried his best to hide the bite from Karkat, but that didn’t last very long.  
     “We can amputate it. We can cauterize it. We can keep the virus from spreading,” Karkat said desperately, not wanting to lose Eridan, but Eridan shook his head.  
     “That would mean cuttin’ me off at the waist an’ no fuckin’ way are you doin’ that,” Eridan said stubbornly, “Just let it happen. I’m not too fond a my dyin’ either, but what else can I do. I know when hope is lost, an’ there’s no fuckin’ hope in sight. Maybe it's fate that this was supposed to happen.” Karkat could feel the tears coming to his eyes as he noticed Eridan already beginning to grow pale and clammy. Karkat wasn’t sure he could deal with having to hear Eridan wail in pain or watch the one person he had come to trust become a flesh eating monster, losing his personality and his way of speaking and everything. Karkat sobbed, pounding the floor and crying out that it wasn’t fair. Eridan patted Kakrat’s back as he tried to comfort the shorter boy, biting the inside of his bottom lip to muffle his own cries.  
     “Kill me,” Eridan commanded once Karkat had quieted down a bit.  
     “Kill you? Are you fucking daft? There’s no way I can,” Karkat said, his words coming out almost as one word slurred together.  
     “If not, than I’m simply goin’ to attack you once all a this is done. You have to,” Eridan said, his voice growing weaker and weaker.  
     “No. Maybe you were right. Maybe this is unavoidable. Maybe you’re supposed to bite me,” Karkat mumbled, staring at Eridan.  
     “Have you gone fuckin’ insane?” Eridan shrieked, trying to move away from Karkat.  
     “If you won’t do it, I will,” he added, trying to get up and falling back to the ground, hissing at the pain and clutching at the bite. In agony, Karkat watched as the man that he had come to love turned into a mindless monster. His eyes full of tears, he didn’t flinch as the corpse of his former lover turned toward him and snarled, snapping its jaws at Karkat, the glasses on Eridan’s face sliding down his nose while doing so. Squeezing his eyes shut, Karkat held up his bare forearm, biting the inside of his cheek as he felt the teeth digging into his flesh. He cried out in pain as the flesh that was bitten was ripped off. The zombie Eridan seemed content with the piece of flesh it had gotten and scampered to the kitchen to gnaw on it. Karkat began to feel the effects of the virus almost immediately, his head feeling light and woozy. As he broke into a cold sweat, the zombie came hobbling back toward Karkat.  
     “I never got to tell you that I love you,” Karkat mumbled, trying his best to keep the zombie away until Karkat himself changed. Maybe it was better this way. There was no grieving this way, and technically, they still got to be together. Karkat closed his eyes and smiled before the painful transformation began.


End file.
